DESCRIPTION This application is a competing renewal for support for 8 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral slots in environmental toxicology at the University of Kentucky Graduate Center for Toxicology (GCT). The center consists of 6 core faculty and 20 related faculty across the colleges at the University of Kentucky. The areas of strength and focus in this program are molecular mechanisms of toxicity, environmental toxicity, neurotoxicity and immunotoxicology. There are 52 predoctoral students and 6 postdoctoral fellows. The interdisciplinary nature of the program is underscored by the number of departments represented by the faculty. The faculty is organized, however, into three sections, each with a section leader. Dr. Vore is the overall director, while Drs. Birge, Kaplan, and Blouin are section leaders of environmental toxicology, immunotoxicology and molecular mechanisms. This serves as a convenient mechanism for administration, and serves to integrate this program. Predoctoral training is divided between traditional biomedical courses (18 hr) and 13 hrs in toxicology. Eight elective hours are also taken from a list of courses. Applications are evaluated based on grades, GREs and recommendations.